Continue development of new drug delivery systems based upon ChronomerTM with emphasis on evaluating the effects of catalyst scavengers, various buffers, and particle size of the excipients. Development of technology to scale-up batch sizes for preparing polymer-drug dispersions and package finished systems. Characterize finished systems for physical-chemical properties, stability, and in vitro release rates. Evaluate systems in vivo using mouse screen, rat functionality studies, and, finally, pharmacokinetic and pharmacodynamic studies in baboons.